


Cluttered Hearts

by Bass_Line



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Both Eve and Maya are in their 30s, Chisato's only mentioned at the end though, F/F, OC is just a kid they adopted and probably possessive of Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 02:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19263994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bass_Line/pseuds/Bass_Line
Summary: Even after being married for a decade, it doesn't mean doubts instantly cease to exist.





	Cluttered Hearts

"We need to talk." That was enough to send Maya into a deep sinking pit of worries. She may have been married to Eve for a decade, but she always worried that Eve would one day leave her and take their daughter with her. To Maya, the day she had dreaded was finally here. "It's important."

"U-Um…" Frantically, Maya tried to come up with ways to buy time. Anything before she was presented with divorce papers. "I-Isn't it 5.15 pm? You're missing your favourite show."

"I'm recording it." Eve swiftly replied, her crystal blue eyes narrowing at Maya. The latter gulped, she knew there was no other way to escape the dreaded conversation. "Maya-chan…"

"I-I need to use the toilet!" Within an instant, Maya leapt out from her chair, nearly falling over three times as she tripped over stacks of instrument magazines. Before she locked herself in the bathroom, she could hear Eve sighing though she couldn't make out the tone used. Once in the safety of the bathroom, Maya started to sob. She didn't know what would have eventually made Eve decide to divorce her, maybe it was because she prioritised her career as a studio musician over her family. Maybe it was because she had accidentally allowed her daughter to suffer from a high fever such that she needed a trip to the hospital. Or maybe it was because she accidentally broke Eve's favourite sword. There were so many possibilities, and Maya didn't know which one.

"Mama, are you done? I need to use the toilet!" Maya nearly slipped, she wasn't expecting her daughter to be back home. Usually she was back at six. Maya reluctantly opened the door, only to come face to face with her wife. "Finally!"

"E-Eve?! How did you… I'm not done yet!" Maya wanted to shut the door, but Eve had wedged her foot so she wasn't able to close it fully. "T-Take your foot away!"

"Maya-chan! I just want to talk to you about something important! Why are you running away from me?"

"N-No! Usually 'something important' translates into divorce!" As the door wasn't fully closed, Maya could catch a glimpse of Eve's horrified expression before it changed to a pained expression. "... T-That's what you want to talk about isn't it?"

"... No, I… I can't believe you think so lowly of our love. H-How could you think that I'm looking for a divorce when I love you so much…?" Eve replied between sobs, withdrawing her foot away from the door. She then closed the door behind her, giving Maya the privacy she wanted. Maya was devastated, how could she be so cruel towards the woman she loved the most? In her worry, she had allowed herself to be blinded to the affection Eve gave.

"... Eve…" Maya opened the door, only to witness her wife curled up into a ball right in front of her, her back facing Maya. "I'm sorry… I… I'm just scared that one day you'll realise that I'm not as great as you make me out to be… and that you'll leave me as a result."

"... It hurts to know that you think I'll leave you. I love you Maya-chan, I never thought…" Maya's heart sunk, the last thing she wanted was to make Eve sad and yet there she was, making her beloved wife cry thanks to her wild delusions. "... You could stand to appreciate yourself more you know…"

"I'm just a boring woman with a job I just happen to like as well as the two best girls in my life." That was true, Maya viewed Eve and their daughter as the best things that could ever happen to her. Apart from that, she didn't see what was so special about her.

"Maya-chan, can't you see how hardworking you are? You work so hard at our job, your colleagues can't even hold a candle to you."

"That's uh-"

"You're humble, never accepting praise even though you deserve it. I wish you did though, I want everyone to know about how impressive my wife truly is."

"That's kinda-"

"You're so passionate about your interests, it's hard to not get excited over seeing you talking about something passionately." Maya swore she could hear Eve starting to cheer up, but then she let out a sigh. "That was actually what I wanted to tell you before all this."

"Y-You want me to be less passionate?" Maya asked, wondering if maybe she should cut back on the sex. It wasn't completely her fault, Eve was hardly home due to her career as a model so she wanted to take advantage of what little opportunities they had together. "I-I can cut back on the… well… sex…"

"That's not it!" Eve now turned to face Maya, her face stained with tears she had shed. "It's the instrument magazines you keep on buying!"

"U-Um, I made sure that I don't buy them every day…"

"You don't get it! You keep so many of them that they're actually hazards!" Eve explained, pretty much yelling at this point. Maya was taken aback, how was keeping magazines hazardous? "Look at this place, there are stacks of magazines everywhere! There's not enough space for us to walk!"

"Sure there is-"

"You tripped over them three times just now when you went to the bathroom." Eve pointed out, making Maya realise why was she sighing back then. "It's very dangerous, and I don't want to see you or Emily get hurt!"

"... We could be more careful?" Maya understood where Eve was coming from, but she still read them even if they were outdated. Eve shook her head, indicating her disagreement.

"Remember two years ago there was an earthquake? Do you remember what happened to you afterwards?" Maya nodded, how could she forget that she was trapped underneath fallen stacks of magazine due to the tremors? "You nearly died!"

"... I'm sorry." Now Maya truly understood what Eve wanted to say, and she felt even more guilty that she thought Eve wanted to divorce her.  _'How could I be so heartless? Here Eve was just worrying about me, and I have to go and think that she no longer cares…'_

"... I know you don't think highly of yourself, but even so, I hope that you at least take care of your health."

"... Sorry." At this point, all Maya could do was to apologise. Maybe also recycle the older magazines, they were pretty outdated by now. Eve simply embraced Maya, surprising the latter. "W-Whoa! E-Eve?"

"I worry about you Maya-chan." Eve mumbled into Maya's shoulder, her usually energetic voice now reduced to a hoarse whisper. "I worry about you because I love you. So much until it hurts."

"Eve…" Before Maya could do anything, they were both tackled to the floor by a white blur. "Gah! E-Emily?!"

"Äiti, did Mama hurt you?" A girl with snow white hair asked, hugging Eve protectively while glaring at Maya. "I'll protect you!"

"A-Ahaha… Emily, Mama's not hurting Äiti!" Technically, she wasn't hurting Eve physically but Emily didn't need to know about their argument prior to her arrival. Eve nodded, wiping away the last of her tears with the back of her hand.

"Emily, it's okay. Maya-chan's not hurting me." Emily pouted, jabbing a finger on Maya's side. "What did Äiti said about poking Mama?"

"... Poke her as long as she doesn't find out how squishy it is?" Maya gasped, immediately clutching her sides in a desperate attempt to protect herself from Emily's poking. "It's very squishy, like a pillow!"

"Maya-chan, I still think that you're very fit!" Eve hastily added as Maya started to squish her sides to check if what their daughter said was true. "Emily, I said to not poke Mama!"

"Awwww… What's for dinner then?"

"How do you change topics so fast…?" Maya sighed as she pushed herself off the floor. Eve chuckled, lifting Emily off her. "Eve, did you cook dinner?"

"Nope."

"Haa… Time to eat out then." Maya decided, earning herself a disappointed look from her daughter. "Okay Emily, you can have home cooked dinner-"

"Yay!"

"-while Mama and Äiti go out for dinner."

"... Äiti… Mama's being mean…"

"I'm looking forward to our dinner date!" As much as Eve knew it was wrong to tease a nine year old, the horrified look on Emily's face as she was told that she has to cook for herself was priceless.

"Waaaaaaah! I'm telling Aunt Chisato!"

"Awawawawa! Let's not go there!" Maya screeched, a triumphant smirk on their daughter's face as she knew that she won the moment she mentioned bringing Chisato into their dispute. "H-How about having takeout at home?"

"... I want lots of fries." Emily relented, knowing that was the furthest Maya would compromise on. Eve hugged her wife, a satisfied smile on her face. "Ah! No fair, why does Mama get hugs?!"

"Maya-chan, moments like these are very precious to me. I don't want to share them with anyone but you two." Eve whispered into Maya's shoulder, audible enough for her to hear. Maya gulped, understanding that Eve was continuing from their conversation before Emily came back home.

"Me too… I'm sorry for overthinking everything…" Maya mumbled back, fondly running through her fingers through Eve's snow white hair. This made Emily jealous, prompting another tackle from her. "Oof!"

"Mama! Stop taking Äiti for yourself!"

"... I'll give you permission to buy all the fries you want?" Maya offered, holding up her credit card. Within an instant, Emily was out of the apartment with Maya's card, leaving Maya alone with Eve. "I've no idea whether I should be amazed that I can easily get her to do anything with fries, or worried that potential kidnappers will lure her away with fries."

"I'm more worried that she's not able to buy them on her own…"

"Would you rather she help to take out my magazines?"

"... Okay fine, but if she spends every yen in your card, it's all on you Maya-chan."


End file.
